Chests
Summary Chests are one of the central elements to Merge Dragons, and come in many shapes and forms. For more information on the particular chest types mentioned here, please use the links to navigate to that chest's individual page. Dragon Chests / Dragon Vaults / Radiant Chest Dragon Egg Chests, Dragon Nest Vaults, and Radiant Egg Chests are primarily gained through dragons harvesting items, healing Dead Land in the camp, or tapping Goal Stars. Other types of chests may also contain one or more Dragon Chest / Vault / Radiant Egg Chest. Common for these three chests is that the only way to open them within Camp is by spending Dragon Gems. Within levels, they may be opened at no cost. These chest will also have different contents depending on what they are obtained from, and cannot be distinguished from each other (the sole exceptions are the Dragon Egg Chest and Dragon Nest Vaults obtained from harvesting Golden Trees and merging Golden Apples, both of which have a non-standard design). Super Nest Vault / Mega Nest Vault A variation on the Dragon Chest is the Super/Mega Nest Vault. As with the standard Dragon Chests, these may only be opened by spending gems. However, they will only appear within the Camp, and are exceedingly rare. More Super/Mega nest vaults may be created through very specific means; please see the individual pages for the Super Nest Vault and the Mega Nest Vault for more information. Bountiful Chests Bountiful Chests are unique in that only one is automatically obtained upon completion of a level, only three locked versions can be stored at a time, and the player must wait a set amount of time (or pay Dragon Gems) to unlock one depending on its quality. The Bountiful Chest will also change appearance based on the current number of land squares healed by the player—this number may be checked at any time from the map menu when tapping the Camp. Daily Treasure Chest Every 24 hours, the player may collect a daily treasure chest from the dedicated island in the Camp. Upon collecting, the counter will reset and a new 24 hour cycle will begin. There are 49 unique chests, and upon collection of the 49th, this cycle, too, will start over. Treasure Chests Treasure Chests may be collected by multiple different methods; including tapping Goal Stars, merging items, from level rewards, and harvested by dragons. They may be merged multiple times to gain progressively better and better rewards, and also function as one of the main sources of Dragon Chests. Treasure Chests are free to obtain and open, and may sometimes be obtained in very large quantities by enterprising dragons. Treasure Chests include the following 7 levels: *Ordinary Treasure Chest *Nice Treasure Chest *Chained Treasure Chest *Sunken Chest *Noble Chest *Glowing Chest *Giant Treasure Chest Buy Menu Chests The Buy Menu allows for the purchase of multiple different chests using Stone Bricks as currency, and may only be merged once. Most of these are also available for free as a reward for completing a level a certain number of times. The purchasable chests include the following variations: *Moon Chest *Golden Chest (not to be mistaken for the Golden Chest obtained as a level reward *Occult Chest *Dangerous Chest *Pearlescent Chest Event chests Every event contains Event-specific chests, and usually contain a number of Event Currency(like Moon Fruits), Event Objects(like Meteorites) some Life Orbs, and Magic Coins. They will only appear within the Event, and cannot be brought outside the Event except if given as an Event reward or spawned from an Event reward within Camp. Event chests have so far come in the following variations: *Magic Moon Event: Space Chests *Halloween Event: Halloween Chests *Thanksgiving Event: Thanksgiving Chests *Christmas Event: Christmas Chests *Zen Dragon Event: Japanese Chests *St. Valentine's Day Event: Valentine's Chests Grimm Chests See more information about Grimm Chests here.Category:Chests Category:Incomplete Article